jayvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 113
Episode 113 is the thirteenth and final episode of Season 1 of Jayvivor. It came after Episode 112 and before Episode 201. ---- Immunity Challenge: The final four castaways will be quizzed about their fallen cast members. The castaway with the most correct answers wins immunity. After all of the questions were asked, the following moved onto the Final 3: Tribal Council: In a 2-1-1 vote, Tony place in 4th. ---- FINAL IMMUNITY: Each tribe member holds on to the immunity idol while standing on a small log. The person who lasts the longest wins immunity and a guaranteed spot in the final two. So now that Katniss won final immunity and is a confirmed spot for the Final 2, she gets to decide who to send home. After very tough deciding, and for reasons stated under, the results for the Final 2 are shown below: Katniss said that she never felt a real connection with Sawyer, and had to stick with her girl, Rue. Then all of the 7 jury members: Ace, Larry, Rowan, Jessie, Nic, Tony, and Sawyer- they each asked the final two questions to help them decide their choice for elimination: 'ACE ASKED: '"Katniss, do you feel you played a better game then Rue in this season? If so, then why? Same for you Rue." 'KATNISS' RESPONSE: '"Technically, in a way, i did since i did more main things to help the tribe, but Rue also played amazingly and won an immunity and, like 2?, reward challenges. We both, along with everyone else besides Nagarjuna and Jared, did great." 'RUE'S RESPONSE: '"I feel I did play a better mental game. I was able to get Rowan as a vote for our side, and I had to vote you off so she would stay more loyal to me. You were a threat to that. Once Rowan left, I felt scared, but I managed to convince people to throw challenges for me. I convinced Sawyer to throw not one, but two challenges. I was able to get everyone in the final five to trust me." ----'LARRY ASKED: '"Why were you so destined on sending me home? Why was it fucking so lopsided?" 'KATNISS' RESPONSE: '"Well, you did try with me more than 5 times, and you even unintentionally rammed me once. So I, and a few others, had to send you home for the sexual and intense, weird behavior shown" 'RUE'S RESPONSE: '"We saw you as an easy vote that week. Since you aligned with Nagar at the beginning you were always in the minority anyway. Once we took out Ace we had to recover and make an easy vote after." ---- 'ROWAN ASKED: '"Rue, I just want to know from you if the relationship we had was real or if you were just using me?" and "Katniss, tell me the biggest move you made in this game that you are proud of" 'KATNISS' RESPONSE: '"Probably voting off Ace was my proudest, and voting Sawyer off was my biggest. I was proud that we could actually take overrule instead of getting threatened by that Ace Silver guy, and I was proud of everyone for that. Sorry, Ace. My biggest move was voting off Sawyer since he was a head in the game and could have won. I congratulate Sawyer." 'RUE'S RESPONSE: '"I did start developing feelings for you. While I have to admit that some gameplay was involved, it was for the most part, real. and we can continue seeing each other after this" ---- 'JESSIE ASKS: '"I am wondering what made you want to parttake in this show and what your goals were from the beginning." 'KATNISS' RESPONSE: '"I won the Hunger Games before, and I almost won again. I love hunting and surviving and I thought this show would be a great way to get back into my old roots. I am here to have fun and do the best i can!" 'RUE'S RESPONSE: '"I have a sense for adventure and I thought this show was a great way to partake in that. My goal was to have fun and to play the game the best I could." Ace laughs and says "you might all lose to a little girl because you didn't keep me" ---- 'NIC ASKS: '"What's your favorite colors?" 'KATNISS' RESPONSE: '"Gold and Blue" 'RUE'S RESPONSE: '"Blue" ---- 'TONY ASKS: '"Why do you want to win this show? and is anyone here single?" 'KATNISS' RESPONSE: '"Tony, are you alright? You seem drunk. Anyways i want to win this show to prove to everyone that I am the real Mockingjay and that i still have my skills. I also want to take care for family." 'RUE'S RESPONSE: '"I'm no longer single. *looks at Rowan*. and I do want to win the show. I wouldn't have taken the risks and made the moves I did it if I didn't. I'm sorry for voting you off but I knew you and Kat were close for most of the game and I couldn't risk having you two take each other to the end over me." ---- 'SAWYER ASKS: '"Rue, why are you a bitch?" and "Katniss, why haven't you changed your name. Katniss sounds like a name Satan would give his female rat's puppy dog toy" 'KATNISS' RESPONSE: '"lol. well it was a special name my foreign mom gave me." 'RUE'S RESPONSE: '"what? I kept you two votes in a row when I could have voted you out, so..." ---- ---- FINAL RESULT: With a 4-3 vote, Rue is the winner of the first season of Jayvivor! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes